Lentes perdidos: Tiempo con papá
by HorrorKarua
Summary: De alguna manera, Sarada había viajado en el tiempo y por azares del destino, se había encontrado con el grupo que su padre había tenido hacia muchos años. Hebi. Ella tendrá una extraña semana con ellos hasta que su querido padre la encuentre y la regresé a casa.


Lentes perdidos: Tiempo con papá

.

夕暮れ

.

Decir que Sarada estaba asustada, era poco.

¡Estaba aterrada!

Sus siete años en la academia ninja no la habían preparado para lo que estaba pasando. ¡Mucho menos sus trece años de vida! No podía concretar en su memoria algún plan convincente para huir de ese lugar. Salir o simplemente desaparecer.

Era un día de tormenta; los truenos recorrían las blancas nubes con bastante vigorosidad impacientes de estallar y llenar el cielo con su azulina luz. Sarada estaba bastante confundida por encontrarse en un lugar que parecía ser el encuentro de un gigantesco bosque y las dunas a su izquierda.

La gravedad de la situación la obligaba a despertar de su ensueño, de aquel mundo fantástico donde su padre envuelto en una capa negra y su madre de hermosos cabellos rosados, llegaban para socorrerla. Con muchísimo miedo tuvo que aceptar que esta vez eso no sucedería. Ella era una gennin, con un sensei que los tenía a su ala, considerado como el prospecto a Hokage más favorable.

Ella era poderosa. Ella era un Uchiha.

— _Un Uchiha no espera, Sarada. Analiza y encuentra la salida._

Vaya situación para empezar a recordar las palabras de su padre la última vez que este salió de misión.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Jamás había estado a los limites del País del Viento y el País del Fuego, pero era lo único que podía pensar al ver el limite exacto que separaba la arena del pasto.

¿En qué maldito momento había llegado hasta allí?

Lo último que recordaba de su misión, es que Boruto, Mitsuki y su maestro, Konohamaru, acababan de entrar a una cueva gigantesca que tenía toda la fachada de tener monstruos recorriendo en sus entrañas. Pero cuando Sarada tenía a sus compañeros con ella, la Uchiha sabía que era de tontos temer, puesto que tenía tres pares de ojos adicionales que aplicarían el mismo sentido que el Rinnegan y serian su vista si se presentase un enemigo.

Sarada avanzo confiada en el mismo instante en que sentía que su pie resbalaba con una especia de baldosa. Parecía que acababa de activar una trampa ¡Maldita sea!

Sarada salto de manera inconsciente sin fijarse que justo enfrente de su cabeza iba a enterrarse un kunai con un extraño sello colgando de un hilo atado a este.

—¡Sarada!

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar hasta el momento en que el kunai se enterrara en su ojo derecho.

Ella grito por el inmenso dolor que había sentido pero al momento de caer el suelo y buscar a sus compañeros, no los pudo encontrar, no estaban sus chakras y ni siquiera parecía encontrarse dentro de la dichosa cueva.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Hasta el momento no se había dignado a abrir su ojo derecho por miedo a darse cuenta de que había perdido la visión de este. Aunque el dolor había cesado hacia muchísimo tiempo.

Dejo de moverse cuando repentinamente una sombra se posiciono a su espalda y acerco una filosa espada a su cuello. Sarada sintió un escozor recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, es más, se quedo congelada en su sitio mientras el brillo de la espada rozaba su pálido cuello.

Su capa quica no había ayudado en lo absoluto en el propósito.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué desapareciste así de pronto? —la voz de una mujer que pudo reconocer la hizo saltar de su sitio ligeramente.

¡Era su padre el dueño de esa espada!

Sin voltear, soltó el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones con alivio. Realmente no pensaba encontrárselo por ahí pero era una buena fortuna que el susodicho, al parecer, estuviera viajando por esos lares.

¡Qué maravillosa coincidencia!

Volteo con una sonrisa para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos negros, guapísimo pero con la mirada más fría que ella había visto alguna vez. Definitivamente ese jovencito de ambos ojos negros no era su padre.

Ella pudo notar incluso que tenía ambos brazos.

—¿Quién es esta niñata? —Sarada reconoció a Karin de inmediato, ese cabello rojo era inconfundible. Aunque la estuviera tratando como escoria…

—No soy una niñata, soy una gennin de Konoha.

—¿Konoha?

El _emotivo sentimental_ Uchiha repaso la punta de su espalda sobre el hombro de la muchacha recordándole que él tenía un arma muy cerca de su yugular y no temía en usarla. Sarada solo trago ante el miedo que inspiraba esa mirada.

Estaba completamente vacía.

—Así es… pe-

—¡Es una espía! Mátala, Sasuke, seguro trata de ser amigable para después sacarnos más información… solo acaba con ella y regresa al campamento.

Así que estaban establecidos cerca de allí…

Cuando Karin termino de decir lo que tenía que decir, se acercó a un arbusto, arrancó un par de hojas que Sarada pudo reconocer como medicinales y desapareció en el bosque profundo. Trató de no moverse demasiado puesto que si realizaba cualquier movimiento imprevisto era seguro que la versión joven de su padre le clavaria el metal en mitad de la garganta.

La verdad es que no quería enterarse como se sentiría eso.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Sarada tragó grueso. No tenia la menor idea de que contestarle al joven de cabellos negros y ojos negros como los suyos. A lo mejor si Sarada le decía que era un Uchiha…

De alguna manera sintió que no era una buena idea.

—Me llamo Sarada, soy de-

—Sarada, ¿qué?

—Solo Sarada, no tengo clan, soy un ninja que deserto de Konoha.

Por el "hmph" que emitió el joven Uchiha, Sarada pudo darse cuenta que no le creía en lo absoluto, sin embargo, bajó su espada para su incredulidad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo —Sarada tragó mientras volteaba para ver a la cara a Sasuke Uchiha— catorce años.

Sasuke no emitió ningún sonido ni dejo entrever ninguna de sus emociones en el momento en que ella volteo para verlo. Mucho menos se mostro sorprendido al escuchar su edad, era pequeña y menuda, supuso que no debía pasar de los quince años. A diferencia de él que estaba a dos meses de cumplir los diecisiete años.

—Yo… —sinceramente a Sarada no le quedaba mucho el papel de quedar como una indefensa, pero lo intento de todas formas— me gustaría poderme quedar una temporada con su grupo, por favor… no quiero volver a mi aldea, simplemente no puedo.

—¿Qué ganó yo con que ingreses a mi grupo? Eres una niña, una kunoichi que aun no sabe utilizar un kunai…

—¡Si que sé!

No importaba la época, su padre siempre la vería como una niña que no sabía defenderse por sí misma.

—¡Sé que podría ser de mucha ayuda!¡Se manejar bien el kunai y los shuriken! Además de que mi taijutsu es bueno; fui una de las primeras en la academia.

Sasuke le alzo una ceja, parecía algo divertido.

—Está bien, sígueme.

Con el dedo alzado le señalo el camino a la pequeña kunoichi, el camino que seguiría para llega el campamento en donde al parecer el Uchiha se mantenía junto a sus compañeros. Sarada no quería verlo detenidamente, pero era inevitable.

Lo vio de reojo, aunque fue suficiente para ella. Sarada solo lo había visto en fotografías, y para ser sincera, no se imaginaba otro tipo de personalidad para el muchacho, su padre era serio y algunas veces estricto, pero era protector, amable y cariñoso cuando quería. Siempre le decía que si a Sarada y le sonreía con frecuencia. La niña no se quejaba de eso.

Pensaba entonces que el joven Uchiha sería igual como la imagen que ya tenía hecha de él…

Al parecer estaba equivocada; si bien su personalidad no distaba mucho, seguía siendo distante y serio, pero su mirada era distinta. Como si hubiera olvidado o echado para atrás, su propia felicidad… Sarada no podía comprender porque esa mirada negra, que en un futuro seria la de su padre, se veía tan decaída y a la vez tan llena de odio.

Sarada no quería verlo así, sino como el padre que ella siempre vio y conoció.

—Te dejaré quedarte con nosotros, con una condición —Sarada despertó de su ensoñación al escucharlo hablar, su voz era tan dura…—, lo único que tienes que hacer es vencer en un combate a la más débil de nuestro grupo, ya la conoces, Karin.

Sarada pestañeo, ¡pero era la tía Karin!

—Si lo haces, sabré que eres fuerte y te podrás quedar.

Ella solo asintió en silencio.

 _¿Ahora qué?_

.

戦う

.

Vale, Sarada la verdad es que pensó que sería un poco más difícil, pero de alguna manera había logrado que la pelirroja se arrodillará en el suelo respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. Estaba bastante agitada la pobre.

—Es el final —mencionó Sasuke mientras quitaba su espalda del tronco donde estaba apoyado—, me decepcionas, Karin. Sarada, bienvenida a Hebi.

Suigetsu empezó a saltar como loco mientras con las mejillas coloradas agradecía al cielo por la oportunidad de ver a la susodicha, Karin, en el suelo totalmente derrotada. Sarada no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a ella con una mirada de total arrepentimiento.

Le ofreció la mano mientras Karin, aun con la respiración sin regularizar, la miraba con enojo no disimulado. Sarada lo vio venir, Karin golpeo la mano que le ofreció y se puso de pie por su propia cuenta mientras le otorgaba una mirada de desprecio en todo su esplendor. Sarada ya no sabía que decirle. A lo mejor si se disculpaba…

—No quiero… que te acerques… a Sasuke— su respiración poco a poco se iba regularizando—. Si me entero… que tú… te acercaste a él… no respondo por mis acciones.

Y se fue.

La verdad es que la muchacha no la asustaba ni un poquito, es decir, como podría sentir temor si hace unos instantes había barrido el suelo con su cara. Rio quedito mientras se daba la vuelta por su propia broma.

En fin, se dijo, tendría que ingresar a ese grupo tan raro. Los conocía a todos ellos, aunque ellos no a ella, exceptuando al muchacho enorme de cabellos naranjas. El tipo no le sonaba de nada; aunque si forzaba su memoria, podía recordarlo de la foto grupal que tenia su padre cuando era joven. Aquella que hace mucho tiempo le había traído controversias.

—¿Tu nombre es Sarada, no? Karin no dejaba de repetirlo como si fuera capaz de echarte una maldición de esa manera —el peliblanco de afilados dientes le sonrió amistosamente mientras le ofrecía su mano—, mi nombre es Suigetsu. Me agrada mucho el hecho de que hayas limpiado el suelo con esa bruja.

—Gracias, supongo —suspiro ella mientras recibía la mano de Suigetsu y la estrechaba con la suya—. Y si, ese es mi nombre.

Suigetsu le estrecho la mano de una manera muy suave mientras le enseñaba su dentadura completa para, la no tan grata, mirada negra de Sarada.

—¿Sabes?

Ella pestañeo.

—Eres muy bonita, Sarada —le dijo él mientras le soltaba la mano y la apoyaba en sus cabellos con dulzura, como si de una niña pequeña se tratará—.

Ella quiso evitarlo, de verdad que sí, pero el puchero con ese dulce sonrojo que se instaló en su cara, fue inconsciente y natural. Suigetsu solo se rio de ella y la acompaño el tramo hasta el lugar donde todos dormían.

Sarada observo como el grupo realizaba sus actividades, ya había oscurecido y todos estaban próximos a dormir; y aunque ella ya formaba parte del grupo, no sabía que tenía que hacer. Para su suerte, Suigetsu fue lo suficientemente amable con ella y le pidió que lo acompañara a rellenar los botellones de agua. Ella no se negó y lo acompaño.

—Se que a lo mejor estoy entrometiendo, pero… tienes rasgos muy parecidos a los de Sasuke, por eso lo pregunto…

Sarada sudo frio.

—¿Eres perteneciente al clan Uchiha?

Para suerte de Sarada, ella sabia mentir bastante bien, incluso para su propio gusto.

—No lo sé, soy huérfana. Fui criada por una mujer civil, pero yo deseaba ser ninja por eso ingresé a la academia… y la verdad es que no lo hacía tan mal.

—Vaya… ¿y porqué desertaste de tu aldea?

Sarada se encogió de hombros mientras se aferraba a si misma, tratando de expresarle sin palabras a Suigetsu que era un tema que ella prefería no hablar.

—Entiendo. No quieres hablar de eso. No hay problema.

Sarada sintió el arrepentimiento por sus mentiras, instalarse muy cerca de su garganta, de tal manera que la hizo tragar en seco y de forma bastante dolorosa.

" _Si sigo mintiendo tan descaradamente seguro que me voy al infierno"_

·  
見えた

·

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos días desde que Sarada estaba viajando con ellos y no podía sentirse cada vez mas asustada por el hecho de que no sabia como volver a su tiempo. Ella quería regresar con su madre, con esa mujer de hermosos cabellos rosas y preciosa sonrisa. También con ese serio sujeto de capa negra que amaba protegerla.

Con Mitsuki y con Boruto, con su mejor amiga, Chōchō…

Ella ya no quería seguir ahí, sobre todo por la cantidad de miradas envenenadas que le enviaba Karin a todo momento del día. Sarada no recordaba que la pelirroja fuera así de molesta y odiosa. Que ella recordará, Karin tenía una buena relación con su madre y era muy gentil con ella. Incluso le había enviado lentes nuevos en su último cumpleaños…

—¿Tienes algo? Te ves decaída.

Sarada no quiso contestar, pero tampoco quería ser descortés—no es nada, es solo que… extraño Konoha.

—Es inevitable, siempre habrá algún momento donde recordarás tus orígenes después de desertar. Pero no te preocupes —Suigetsu levantó la mano y la posó sobre su pequeña cabeza de mechones negros mientras le sonreía con empatía—, te acostumbrarás llegado el momento.

Sarada le sonrió enternecida de vuelta por el hecho de que el muchacho tratara de animarla. Aunque estaba muy lejos de la idea de nostalgia que ella sentía. Pero la intención que tenia era lo que ella apreciaba.

—¿A que sí, Jūgo?

El mencionado, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Sarada, pero a una buena distancia, volteó para chocar su mirada contra la de Suigetsu. No parecía verdaderamente interesado en la conversación y tampoco parecía haber escuchado lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Luego miro los pequeños ojos de la niña y Jūgo supo que esa niña le recordaba a Sasuke. No sabia porque, aunque esos ojos grandes y negros… incluso por su forma podía decir que eran exactos a los de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño, se supone que el clan Uchiha había sido exterminado por el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi; así que era imposible, por no decir ridículo, pensar que ella podía ser parte de dicho clan. Pero su parentesco era s _ingular_ …

—Seguramente.

—No estas ayudando, Jūgo.

Sarada sintió el aura apesumbrada de Suigetsu y no puedo evitar reír al ver que el ninja de la niebla ponía los ojos en blanco. Se veía muy gracioso.

Su diversión se acabó pronto al sentir un cosquilleo en su mejilla izquierda. Volteó con algo de sorpresa para notar un polluelo sobre su hombro. Un ave que trataba de alzar el vuelo, pero no podía y chocaba miserablemente contra su cabello. Ella alzó sus manos para tratar de agarrarlo cuando vio que el pajarillo trataba de saltar nuevamente. Por suerte no se cayó.

Jūgo la observó detenidamente—le agradas —le dijo al notar como la avecilla parecía reacia a intentar volar fuera de su hombro—.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

Sarada sonrió con ternura mientras acercaba su dedo índice al polluelo y acariciaba la zona de la cabecita frente a los dos varones que miraron, con algo de dulzura, la escena.

Por su parte, Sasuke quien andaba mas adelante junto a Karin, decidió voltear un momento para ver que _rayos_ estaban haciendo sus subordinados, puesto que había notado bastante parloteo por parte de ellos. Al voltear, visualizó la escena de la niña acariciando el polluelo con su pequeño dedo.

Era… demasiado tierno.

Tuvo que voltear la cara hacia adelante cuando sintió que su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Era una niña adorable y hermosa, eso lo había notado desde que la vio; aunque eso no ameritaba para él nada sorpresivo ni extra, él siempre fue popular, alguien así no era destacable para él.

Sin embargo, la niña tenia unos ojos negros que le recordaban a Itachi. A lo mejor esa había sido la razón por la cual había decidido darle una oportunidad enfrentándola con la ninja sensor del grupo, era conocimiento general que ellos no peleaban, así que era obvio que la niña ganaría.

Aun así, la forma de batalla de la niña pelinegra era… familiar.

Si bien, sus katas fueron algo limitadas porque se rehusó a quitarse la capa, la cual fue un estorbo… Sasuke pudo notar con facilidad que sus movimientos no eran del todo desconocidos para él. No diría que su taijutsu era vago, porque la verdad es que era muy bueno. Tampoco su ninjutsu, para su edad sabia realizar algunos jutsus de fuegos como la gran bola gigante de fuego o jutsus relacionados al rayo.

No era débil, para su edad tenia cierto ingenio y habilidad. Justo como… como Itachi a los trece.

Sasuke suspiró, estaba empezando a volverse loco por comparar a una niña con el criminal mas buscado internacionalmente por asesinar a su propio clan solo. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para no ser comparado con nadie… Sasuke se obligó a sí mismo a ver la realidad. Era ridículo comparar.

Simplemente estaba demás.

Por otra parte, tenia que admitir que esa niña causaba estragos no gratos en su gélido corazón… y eso no le gustaba, en lo absoluto.

.

サスケ

.

La verdad es que Sarada dejo de preguntar, al quinto día de su estadía con el grupo, a donde se dirigían. Cada vez que lo hacia con Suigetsu este levantaba los hombros, incómodo, y con una sonrisa negaba con la cabeza, como si su ignorancia fuera la misma que la de ella… lo cual era totalmente ilógico para Sarada.

Al sexto día, con el cielo oscureciéndose poco a poco, llegaron a una villa que parecía tener un festival. A ella se le colorearon las mejillas al ver la cantidad de luces que había en los puestos, las risas, los colores brillantes que chocaban el naranja del atardecer que se apagaba a cada segundo. El olor de la comida era atrayente, ella pudo reconocer el arroz caliente recién hecho. Las empanadas de carne de los clásicos festivales y las nubes de azúcar.

Era una niña de trece; si, un ninja, pero seguía siendo una niña de trece que gustaba de jugar.

Aquel brillo en sus ojos no pasó desapercibido para nadie. De hecho, Suigetsu y Jūgo trataron de buscar una excusa para adentrarse en el festival solo para hacer feliz a la pequeña Sarada.

—…a lo mejor trata de esconder su presencia en ese montón de gente ¿no deberíamos revisar? —insistió Suigetsu al notar que sus excusas se estaban quedando cortas. Es más, ni siquiera Sasuke lo reprobaba, era Karin quien se negaba.

—Eso seria una total tontería, no siento la presencia de Itachi en toda esa gente. Seria perder el tiempo.

—Quizás escondió su presencia, deberíamos verificarlo con nuestros propios ojos.

—Lo único que tu quieres es perder el tiempo ¡Ya déjalo, Suigetsu!

—Pero quizá-

—¡¿Tú también, Jūgo?!

Al ver a sus subordinados discutir, no le quedo de otra a Sasuke callarlos.

—Nos cercioraremos si de verdad no está Itachi en este festival. Andando.

Suigetsu tuvo que reprimir la enorme sonrisa que se poso en su rostro, de una manera muy miserable, cabe aclarar; al ver como Karin abría la boca totalmente consternada por lo que dijo el Uchiha. ¡Cada vez las cosas se ponían mejor!

—Nos dividiremos para abarcar la mayor cantidad de terreno. Para evitar que se desconcentren, Suigetsu y Jūgo serán supervisados por Karin. Sarada vienes conmigo. Karin, asegúrate de que hagan su trabajo, buscaran toda la zona norte de la aldea.

—¡No te defraudaremos, Sasuke kun! Aunque… yo creo que deberías encargárselo a Sarada, que pruebe que merece estar en el grupo…

Sarada inevitablemente sintió como enormes agujas, cada una de las palabras de la pelirroja pero se consoló a si misma recordándose de que la muchacha, en su tiempo, era una hermosa persona.

Sasuke bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Sarada, esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No, se que se distraerá con el festival y sumado a eso… con Suigetsu y Jūgo… —Sasuke noto que los susodichos trataban de mostrar sus mejores sonrisas de inocencia— en fin, partamos. Nos vemos mañana al alba aquí mismo. Partan.

Inmediatamente Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo saltaron fuera de la vista de los Uchiha.

Sarada se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa… estaba sola con él.

—Andando.

—Sí.

A diferencia de los otros tres miembros del grupo que se fueron de ahí súper rápido, los dos pelinegros se tomaron su tiempo, caminando, hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo. El lugar, que se notaba como una zona comercial bastante próspera, estaba repleto de gente que parecía estar dispuestos a gastar muchas monedas con el afán de divertirse esa noche.

Los niños pequeños corrían lejos de sus madres para encontrarse con sus compañeros de aventuras y muchos padres tomaban una botella de sake enfrascados en una interesante conversación, justo al lado del puesto de tiros. El sonido de la multitud, a medida que se acercaban, se hacía cada vez más fuerte y… nostálgico.

Las parejas tomadas de las manos, los niños dormidos sobre los hombros de sus padres. El típico grupo de adolescentes guardando una botella de sake a escondidas de los adultos. Los vendedores ofreciendo su mercancía a cualquier interesado en sus servicios…

Sarada reprimió un gemido al darse cuenta de que se sentía miserable, porque extrañaba a sus padres, a sus compañeros de equipo, a su maestro, a su mejor amiga ya todas esas personas que le dedicaron una sonrisa al verla pasar por la calle, esas personas que le regalaban dulces porque su madre curo a alguno de sus enfermos. Al Hokage que le sonreía al recibir el reporte de las misiones de su equipo, a los ninjas en las puertas de la entrada a la torre Hokage. A Izumo y Kotetsu, aburridos y a veces dormidos en su puesto de vigilancia. Al señor Teuchi que la saludaba al abrir su puesto…

¡Cuánto era su añoranza… oh, Dios, cuanto era su dolor!

Y pensar que justo frente a ella estaba la razón de su tristeza máxima. Su padre, aquel que pasaba por la aldea de ser estrictamente necesario. Ahora lo tenía en frente, es más, lo tuvo a dos pasos de distancia por alrededor de una semana. Sus ojos no la engañaba, tenía a su padre justo ahí.

Aunque a la vez ese sujeto de cabellos negros no era su padre en toda la extensión de toda la palabra. Él sería su padre… pero mucho más adelante. Cuando aceptara que quería a Sakura y decida formar una familia.

Pero ahora… solo era un renegado.

—Deja de verme así.

Sarada no se había dado cuenta que había acuchillado, con su mirada, al Uchiha de manera muy obvia y este la había descubierto descaradamente. Sasuke solo suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a los acosos de Karin, pero no quería una nueva fan… por Dios.

—Lo siento —expreso Sarada con neutralidad recordando un episodio que había pasado con su padre y Boruto hacia algunos meses, cuando entrenaban juntos—, es que tienes una lagaña en el ojo derecho, es enorme.

Su padre había descubierto a Boruto mirándolo descaradamente a los ojos, su padre le había sonreído coquetamente mientras le decía que disfrutara de la vista todo lo que quisiera pero que al menos disimule, sin embargo el rubio le había dicho que lo miraba así porque tenía una lagaña en el ojo que parecía un planeta.

Sarada se había reído muchísimo ese día al ver al del Sharingan restregarse los ojos; cuando en realidad no tenía nada, solo había sido una tonta broma de Boruto.

Sarada trato de guardar las apariencias, pero cuando vio al joven Sasuke subir sus manos a restregarse los ojos de forma automática y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, ella no se pudo evitar reír de él. Diciéndole entre risa y risa que era solo una broma, que no tenía nada.

El Uchiha no se lo tomó muy bien. Aunque Sarada si que había disfrutado el momento.

—No sé de qué tanto te ríes —dijo Sasuke desapareciendo cualquier rastro de diversión de la cara de Sarada, _estaba muerta_ — cuando tú tienes baba seca en la comisura de tu boca.

—¿Ehhhh?

Inmediatamente llevo la solapa de su capa hacia sus labios cuando lo escucho…

 _Una ligera risa._

No era estridente como la de Boruto, tampoco era tan bajita y quedita como la esposa del Hokage. Pero era ligera, cantarina y gruesa como solamente la podría hacer él. Era la risa de su padre. Aquella que solo le dejaba escuchar a ella cuando de pequeña jugaba con su serpiente de peluche diciendo que era tierna como su papa. Sasuke solo se reía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

O cuando llegaba de la misión y le daba todas sus quejas sobre Boruto, diciéndole que era un idiota descerebrado sin corazón; Sasuke se reía, sonrojándola en el proceso, mientras le decía que su relación era parecida a la que tenia con Naruto cuando niños. Le acariciaba la cabeza y caminaban juntos hasta casa.

 _Ahí estaba…_

La risa de su querido padre…

Sus ojos se agolparon de lágrimas al recordar aquella capa negra que la protegió de la lluvia cuando regresaban tarde de entrenar la gran bola de fuego. Quiso llorar al recordar aquella mano grande fuerte que estrujo la suya prometiéndole que la protegería en el combate contra Momoshiki.

De alguna manera, se sentía bien saber que dentro de ese orgulloso adolescente, estaba el alma hermosa del que sería su progenitor.

—No sabía que podías seguir las bromas.

—No pude ignorar la oportunidad.

Cuando su ojo derecho empezó a escocerle y empezó a ver imágenes borrosas de un hombre de capa negra envuelto en un chakra naranja, se dijo a si misma que por fin ya era hora de regresar.

—Supongo que viene de familia.

Sasuke volteó a verla cuando a los tres minutos se dio cuenta que ya había atravesado todo el festival.

—Nunca te lo había dicho, menos cuando mama me enseñaba tus fotos de adolescente.

Sasuke no dejo entrever ninguna sorpresa al escucharla. Simplemente escucho.

—Pero… realmente eres apuesto.

Sasuke pestañeo.

Justo detrás de Sarada se abrió un portal gigante con bordes morados de donde salió un hombre de capa negra, tenía la mirada de preocupación típica de un padre buscando a su niña.

—¡Sarada!

—Hola, papá.

El sujeto que Sasuke pudo observar media más de metro noventa, abrazó a la pequeña integrante de su grupo con muchísima familiaridad, mientras esta se dejaba hacer.

—Lo siento, papá. No sabía cómo regresar, solo me quedaba esperar a que vinieran por mí.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Sarada. Lograste protegerte a ti misma todo este tiempo… estoy orgulloso de ti.

A Sarada se le sonrosaron las mejillas al escuchar el halago de su querido padre. No todos los días obtienes un recibimiento tan afectuoso de parte del Uchiha, era una verdadera hazaña ¡en serio!

—En realidad, obtuve un poco de ayuda…

Sasuke miro a su hija confundido, la niña señalo con su dedo índice al sujeto que estaba parado frente a ellos con una cara de indiferencia total, como si ver que sujetos pasaban por portales interdimensionales fuera su pan de cada día.

Se reconoció por supuesto, esa mirada de póquer… esa vestimenta que gritaba diva por donde iba… tenía que ser su versión adolescente.

Con un suspiro, se obligó a mostrar sus respetos, aunque fuera a su peor versión de sí mismo.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

—Eso ha sido muy extraño, papá.

—No te tomes la molestia en recordármelo nunca más.

—Ten por seguro que mama lo sabrá.

—Con tal de que no se lo digas a Na-

—Y Hokage sama también por supuesto.

Sasuke solo suspiro, esa mente malvada era definitivamente de Sakura.

—Es hora de irnos, el portal se cierra.

—¡Sí!

Sarada se dio la vuelta para entrar al portal, cuando entonces decidió darle una sorpresita a su joven papa, así que se quito la capa que hasta el momento no había querido soltar.

Así de espaldas a él, por primera vez en todo lo que había visto, Sasuke en su fase de vengador puso una verdadera cara de sorpresa. Ahí, en la espalda de la muchacha, estampada en su ropa roja, estaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

La niña se volteo solo una vez para sonreírle.

E ingreso al portal dejando un montón de dudas al joven Uchiha, que jamás resolvería hasta que muchos años después, al tener a su pequeña en brazos y llamarla Sarada, comprendería ese episodio en su vida.

 **Omake**

Mientras viajaban en el portal, Sarada se tomo el atrevimiento de tomar de la mano a su papá. Ella no era muy de mostrar sus sentimientos, tampoco era afectuosa, por esa parte era igual de fría que su padre, pero había veces, tenía que admitir, que se le salía su lado Sakura…

—Así que…

Sarada pestañeo cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona de Sasuke.

—¿Me consideras apuesto?

A ella se le colorearon las mejillas— que no se te suban los humos.

—¿Mas que Naruto, al menos?

—No tientes a tu suerte.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: adore hacer este fic, siempre me hubiera gustado ver una interacción entre padre e hija con Sasuke y Sarada cuando el primero fuera un jovencito. Comprendo a que esa edad los niños tienen un no sé que te hace querer protegerlos y son tan lindos…¡! He de admitir que quería meter varias cosas pero sabía que sería atentar con el futuro y como Sarada es una niña responsable, ella no se la iba a jugar mucho, tampoco quería tirar su esfuerzo a la basura ocultando toda la información concerniente a ella.

En fin, de todas formas, gracias por haberse pasado y que tengan un hermoso día uwu


End file.
